Os 16 anos de Hermione Granger
by Fernanda-Kinomoto
Summary: Fazer 16 anos não é nada fácil..ainda mais quando se é uma bruxa.História repleta de magia,aventura e um namorado?Confira!
1. O namorado de Hermione

!%!%!%! Os 16 anos de Hermione Granger !%!%!%!  
  
Eu me basei no 4 livro pra fazer esta fanfic.Adoro Harry Potter e decidi escrever essa fanfic porque minha personagem preferida é a Hermione.Eu gosto dela porque acho que ela tem personalidade.  
  
Aposto também que aquelas brigas dela com o Rony ainda daram em alguma coisa..mais..é melhor eu parar por aqui..e você descobrir o que eu inventei dessa vez..^^"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capítulo 1 : O namorado de Hermione  
Faltavam poucas semanas para o 6° ano de Hermione em Hogwarts.Hermione se pos a pensar na única coisa que faltava na sua vida:um namorado.  
  
Todas as meninas de Hogwarts tinham um.Até a Gina!Mas quem poderia ser???  
  
Bem,o Harry,sem chance.No ano retrasado já teve provas o sulficiente do qupassaria e além do mais,ele e a Cho ficavam só num clima de paquera desde o ano passado.  
  
Víctor Krum???Bem apesar de ainda falar com ele,aquele nariz é hã....estranho.  
  
Neville Longbotton,era um bom amigo e nada mais.  
  
E Simas Finnigan???Só sabe falar de quadribol....  
  
Jorge Weasley????Bem para namorar ele teria que ter um senso de humor incrível.  
  
O Rony,bem ele....ele  
  
Não teve tempo para continuar com seus devaneios,pois Edwiges,a coruja de Harry vinha pegar o presente do seu dono.  
  
Mergulhou a pena num tinteiro e terminou a carta que escrevia para Harry antes de ficar "escolhendo seu namorado".  
  
  
"Olá Harry,  
  
Espero que esteje tudo ok com você.Aposto que você vai adorar este livro.  
  
Tenho muitas novidades,mais a principal é a seguinte:estou namorando.  
  
Você já comprou seu material???Que tal eu,você e o Rony irmos quarta que vem lá no Beco Diagonal????  
  
Mande lembranças para os Weasleys.  
  
Carinhosamente,  
  
Hermione"  
  
  
Sabia que a história do namorado era mentira,mais queria ver a reação dos seus amigos,depois lhes contaria a verdade.  
  
Pegou o livro que daria a Harry de presente "Quadribol:a perspectiva de um apanhador",e amarrou junto com a carta em Edwiges,que saiu voando rapidamente.  
  
Pouco depois,Hermione armava um "plano de ataque".Iria ter um namorado aquele ano custe o que custasse.  
  
Enquanto pensava no que faria,algo fez com que seus olhos se voltassem a um recorte de revista.Ao pega-lo,notou que era uma propaganda de uma revista bruxa,pois a modelo da foto se mexia,coisa improvável numa foto de trouxas.  
  
Ao ler o papel,pode notar que era algo bem interessante.  
  
  
"Cansada de seu visual????Venha para Instituto Visual Bruxa e daremos um tratona sua aparência."  
  
  
Ao ler o anúncio,Hermione não teve dúvida.Mudaria o cabelo dela na Instituto Visual Bruxa.  
  
Pegou sua carteira para conferir quantotinha: 6 galeões,27 sicles e alguns nucles.Com certeza daria.  
  
Tornou a ler o recorte,feliz.  
  
Vestiu um jeans e uma camisa,e foi rumo ao Instituto. 


	2. Lisos e Brilhantes

!%!%!%! Os 16 anos de Hermione Granger !%!%!%!  
  
Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eu fico com essa chatisse de por algum comentário antes de entrar com a fanfic.A resposta é complexa e bem difícil : não sei.^^'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capítulo 2 : Lisos e Brilhantes  
Ao chegar lá,deu uma olhada na decoração:paredes em vários tons purpúras,o sofa era laranja e na mesa de centro havia um abajur amarelo.  
  
-Olá,o que deseja fazer???  
  
-Bom,eu queria deixar meus cabelos lisos.Por um bom tempo.....  
  
-Temos o tratamento ideal para você - disse a bruxa - Roplaliz ficará por 6 meses, Antares deixará por 1 ano......  
  
-Quero esse.  
  
A bruxa a conduziu para uma sala muito parecida com a entrada,e a fez sentar-se num sofá,e se retirou.  
  
Minutos depois ela voltou com uma porção fumegante,e aplicou-a nos cabelos de Mione.  
  
Hermione começava a se sentir mais leve enquanto a porção agia,e aquilo estava comecando a lhe dar sono...Sem perceber,acabou cochilando.  
  
Quando acordou,demorou um pouco para se lembrar a onde estava.A sala estava vazia.  
  
Correu para se olhar num espelho que encontrou atrás da porta.  
  
Seus cabelos estavam lisos e brilhantes.Ao passar a mão em seus cabelos,pode sentir a maciez deles.  
  
Mal podia esperar para os garotos verem.Será que iriam gostar???  
  
Quando saiu do Instituto Visual Bruxa,pode sentir todos olhares caindo sobre ela.Desde a inveja das garotas trouxas á os olhares cortejadores dos garotos.  
  
Quando chegou em casa,pode reparar nos olhares supresos dos seus pais,com um jeito de quem quase não a reconhecer-se.  
  
-O que você fez com os seus cabelos?-perguntou o pai,recém recobrado do choque.  
  
-Eu quis mudar ele.Fui á um centro capilar bruxo.  
  
-Quantas vezes já dissemos para você não usar a magia para beleza?-disse a mãe.  
  
-Ela não ficará para sempre.Ficará só por um ano... 


	3. Afinal,qual é a desculpa?

!%!%!%! Os 16 anos de Hermione Granger !%!%!%!  
  
Quem quiser entrar em contato comigo é só mandar um email para sakurafics@bol.com.br  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capítulo 3 : Afinal,qual a desculpa?  
A conversa demorou uma hora,mas por fim tiveram que admitir:a filha estava linda...  
  
Quando foi subir,ouviu um barulho vindo da janela do seu quarto.Subiu correndo as escadas,já imaginando o que poderia ser.  
  
Ao chegar em seu quarto,viu que seu palpite estava certo:Era Edwiges com a resposta.Afagou-lhe o bico,enquanto Bichento ronronava em suas pernas.  
  
  
"Olá Hermione,  
  
Já estou lendo o livro que você me deu.Realmente é bem legal.Tou adorando...  
  
Todos da toca ficaram felizes por você estar namorando.O único que não pareceu não gosta da idéia foi o Rony.  
  
Nós vamos te esperar na frente da sorveteria ás 15:00 horas na quarta.Esteja lá.  
  
Afetuosamente, Harry"  
  
  
A semana custou a passar para Mione,que esperava cada vez mais nervosa ,pensando no que seus amigos iam achar de seu novo visual.  
  
Na terça,recebeu uma coruja de Gina,que lhe contava sobre o seu namoro com Dino Thomaz.Repetiu também o que Harry havia dito:que o Rony não gostou da idéia de Mione estar "namorando" e que ele dava certeza que era o Victor Krum.  
  
Aquilo lhe deu uma alegria imensa.Se as coisas continuassem assim,o Rony logo logo se declararia.  
  
Quê?Êi!O Rony não!,pensou alto Hermione,Eu o havia rejeitadoda lista dos meus possíveis namorado,nõa?Eu usei o argumento que....que...  
  
Oh não!Eu não achei nenhum.Isso foi na hora que eu ia arrumar um e...Edwiges apareceu.Bom,mais agora eu arrumo um.  
  
O Rony,bem ele...ele  
  
-Mione vamos!-gritou sua mãe.  
  
-Tou indo mãe!-disse Mione-"Daqui a pouco eu penso nisso",completou mentalmente. 


End file.
